Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
Description of the Related Technology
In general, electronic devices, such as laptop PCs, mini notebooks, netbooks, mobile computers, ultra mobile personal computers (UMPC), and portable multimedia players (PMP), use as a portable power source battery packs in which a plurality of battery cells are connected in series and/or in parallel. Such a battery pack typically includes a protective circuit module (“PCM”) for protecting battery cells from overcharge, overdischarge, or overcurrent, and the battery cells and the PCM are typically housed in a case.